


Building a Castle in the Sand

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Ambiguous sexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence had forgotten how difficult sandcastles were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Castle in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Inspired by a trip to the beach. The woman is probably Charlotte Shaw, but that's not very important to the albeit tiny plot.

He did not normally do such silly things, but she, his friend, had asked him to build a castle in the sand.

Lawrence smiled, and said all right.

It was a lot more difficult than he remembered from his childhood. One had to quarry the sand, dig a moat, and protect the entire structure from the relentless waters.

Sandcastles were dreams, Lawrence mused. He remembered when he had sought such a dream: to build a structure of men and ideals. His devotion he poured into the dream, even more so when he could no longer give it to his love.

But like the sand, it fell away gradually. The harder he patted, the more he struggled, the sand - the dream - disintegrated, until there was nothing left but a dark circle where the disturbed sand lay, soon to be forgotten.

Lawrence wished it could be so for him, too.


End file.
